When will this end?
by melly94
Summary: It all starts when Troy breaks up with Gabi. Then, things start getting worse and worse. Now all Gabi wants to do is get to the bottom of things. But when she finds out, will her life be in danger?
1. Chapter 1

When I looked into his blue eyes, I saw the love he had given me. All the love he had given me in the past, all of the love he had been giving me...Until now. Tears dripped from my eyes as I realized how serious this was. Tears rolled down my cheeks and asked myself what I did wrong. I looked up at Troy, with a pleading eye, and he left. He stepped off of my doorstep and left me. I saw the look of love in his eyes one last time.

I watched him as he was leaving. I could not hold myself up any longer, I collapsed onto my knees. I put my face in my hands and cried. "What did I do wrong?!?!?!" I screamed out. I got up and shut the door behind me as I slowly walked into the pouring rain. i felt the rain pour down onto me...like his words. They soaked me, and the made me cold. Shivers went through my body but I kept walking. I did not know where I was going, I just walked. Maybe I was trying to walk off the pain, maybe I just wanted to walk in the rain, I do not know. All I know is that Troy had just dumped me. And I need to know what I did.

I walked about a half a mile when I finally realized that I was cold. I began to slowly walk back to my house, feet dragging, tears still falling. Cars drove past me. Headlights had shown on me. Eyes stared. But nothing mattered to me. None of that mattered to me. Because Troy had just broken up with me. And I did not know why...

A car pulled over next to me and I looked into the window. In the window I saw the worried look of Taylor. She rolled down the passenger side window and asked if I wanted a ride. I stood there in the rain, staring at her, not knowing if I wanted a ride or not. She got out of the car and hugged me. That was what I needed. A hug. I wrapped my arms around her, returning the favor, and bega to bawl all over again. We stood there, me, a crying mess, her, trying to stay strong for me. After a moment's time, she let go of me and opened the car door. I slowly brought myself to get in. I knew that if I didn't, I would probably get hypothermia.

She got in the other side and drove away. She didn't ask any questions, she did not push for anything. She knew that I would tell her when I was ready.

"Troy...he...broke up with me..." I said quietly. I began to softly cry once again. I said it, it was true. I wa snot imagining things, It was not just a dream, it was true. Completely true. And I still didn't know why.

Taylor looked over at me, sympathy in her eyes. "You don't have to say anything..." I said through my tears. I knew she did not know what to say. We sat there, in silence. I turned on the radio and the first song that was on was a hard rock song. "Just what I need," I said to myself. I turned up the radio and sat there, letting my pain sink in.

I began to think about our first date. I thought about when he first asked me out, I couldn't believe we were actually going out...and then, he kissed me, and I kissed him right back. I thought that it would never end. I knew that I would be wrapped up in his strong arms forever, and he would never let me go. I thought that we would last forever. But he had a different idea. I was just another girl. I was nothing important. I was just a girl he could play with for a while and then he could jsut break my heart and not care. He's a jerk. That's what he is. That's all he's ever been. He just pretended to love me so he could tell all his little buddies he had me. "He's a jerk and I hate him!" I yelled in my head, "No...no no no!!! That's not what I think. I'm just mad. I just don't know how to deal with him breaking up with me. I do love him. He does still love me...he just doesn't think he does..."

"Are you gunna be ok?" Taylor asked me. "I...I dunno. I mean, I thought we would last. I thought I was something more than just a toy to him. I guess not...Honestly, I think I'll eventually get over it," I lied. I knew I would never get over it.

When I got back to the house my parents were still gone. I dropped my stuff at the door and slowly went upstairs. I dragged my feet all the way up and my head hung low. "How am I going to deal with this?" I said out loud. I grabbed my phone before I fell onto my bed. "1 new message" I read from the phone. I played the message back. "Hey Gabi, I just wanted to make sure you were ok," was how the message began...it was from Troy, "You're prolly still walking around in the rain. I just wanted to make sure you got back safe. I need you to call me when you get this message. I know that you probably don't want to talk to me and you really don't want to call to me. But I really really need you to call me. It's important...this may be a life and death situation. Just please...call me..." The message ended and I was left bewildered. I was confused, he just dumped me and now he NEEDS me to call him. Then he says it is a life and death situation...what could be happening?

I set the phone on my bed and ran downstairs. I looked in the freezer and grabbed my best friends, Ben and Jerry, double chocolate...then I grabbed a spoon.

I ran back upstairs, dialed his number, and pressed speaker phone. I set the phone on my nightstand. I knew it was going to be hard to talk to him...but I knew I had to. I took off my shirt, jumped on my bed, and began to eat my ice cream. That was the best way to eat it...no shirt on.

It rang and rang and rang. I finally just hung up. "Hmm..." I thought to myself, "He always answers his phone." I quickly pressed the redial button. The phone didn't even ring an entire time when someone picked up.

"Hello?" It was his Dad. Why would he be answering Troy's phone?

"Hey, is Troy there?" I asked

"Hello Gabi, this is you, right?" His voice sounded tired, sad, and scared.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Well, something has happened with Troy. I cannot tell you over the phone because it is so awful. I just need you to come to the hospital, I think you are what will keep him alive." He said. Tears sprang to my eyes. I did not know what was going on...but it scared me. It really scared me.

"Sir, I would love to come to the hospital, but I dont think I would be who he wants to see," I replied.

"Please, do not say that. I will tell you what is going on as soon as you get here. But I must not tell you on phone, anyone could be listening. Just come as fast as you can," he said.

"I will come as soon as I can. Thank for telling me sir. I will be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you! Thank you!" He said as he hung up the phone. I sat there, listening to the dial tone...I did not know how I was going to handle this.

I can just not see him. He has to be near death. How will I be able to see him like that?!?!?! Tears poured down my cheeks as I slowly placed my pink cami back on. I did not even grab a sweatshirt. I just grabbed the keys and ran out the door. I started up the car and sat there. When will these things stop happening?


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly drove to the hospital, hoping that things weren't as bad as I was expecting. I parker my car and got out. I looked up at the sky, still raining. That is when I wished I would have brought a jacket. I ran inside, splashing in the puddles that had formed. I got to the door of the hospital and I slowly opened it, there was her father, waiting for me. "Hello Gabi, please, walk with me," He said. He wrapped his arm in mine and we walked to the elevator. As soon as we got in, he began to talk. "Gabi, things are really hard right now. Troy did not break up with you because he didn't love you anmore. Actually, before this happened, he was planning on asking you t marry him. But Gabi, things happened. I cannot tell you exactly what is happening, because if I did I would have to kill you. But Gabi, he dumped you so he would save your life. I got him into a mess and he has taken it among himself to try and stop it, but he can't. I am the only one that can. That is what happened. That is why he is here. A man shot him. I know, it's awful, but the doctor says he is going to be ok, when it comes to the shot atleast. I need you to stay at this hospital until I return Gabi. The doctor thinks he may have found something else in his system. He said that this could possibly kill him. I am going to go and try to fix what I have gotten into, but I need you to stay here. you can give Troy hope, you can keep him alive. I trust you with my son's life. Please, keep him alive!" he said to me.

I did not know how to reply. Tears were dripping and my mascara was smeared down my cheeks. I had not even seen Troy yet and I was bawling. What if he was not alive when his father returned? How could I just deal with failing his father? The elevator doors dinged and the doors opened. "He's in room 198, please, take care of him," His father said as I was walking out. The doors were about to close when I heard him stop them. I turned around and looked into his father's crying eyes, "Thank you," he said, "Thank you."

The doors closed, yet I still stood there. I stared at the doors, tears falling from my eyes and streaming down my cheeks and nose. I turned and walked toward his room.

Before I walked in his room, I dried my eyes. I knew it was no use, because I would end up crying again anyway. But I wanted to look strong for him as long as I could. I stood at the door for a while, staring at the number, 198. I had to remember this moment. Because it could be the last time I spend with him. I placed my hand on the cold door knob, twisted, and opened it. There, inside, laying on the hospital bed, was Troy.

I was so nervous that I was going to see him, pale faced, crying eyes. But he had his fabulous smile on his face and his sweet blue eyes shined along with it. It was my old Troy. My Troy. The Troy I loved with all of my heart. The Troy I would never let go of, no matter what happens. I smiled back at him, not knowing what to say.

**A/N: I'm not finished with this chapter yet, I just wanted to post it. I will write more, I just have to stop and take a break for a while. Enjoy what of it there is!!**


End file.
